Sealed With A Kiss
by SonOfSephiroth52
Summary: An infamous hit-man comes out of hiding and begins to hunt down the syndicates. His primary targets: Spike and Vicious. A dark history unfolds as more people are killed in his wake.


**Sealed With A Kiss**

"_The course of true love never did run smooth"_

-Shakespeare-

It was one of the most beautiful Fall's Mars had ever seen. The perfect hue of the purple sky, the windless atmosphere, the light cool mist that lay in the air, all of it was a blessing.

It was around 2:12 in the afternoon. Mars City was booming with shops, restaurants, and numerous people going along their marry way. All of this action was taking place just outside the _city _part of the city. It was more in the way of apartment complexes and such.

A well-dressed gentlemen gingerly walked into a corner café. He chose this place for a meeting because of its quiet and secluded location. He was a middle-aged sir with short black hair and black shades; his suit was a two-piece black with white shirt and red tie.

He sat at the lonely out-door table with a perfect view of the action of the busy shops. It was a two person table with cushioned steal chairs.

The waiter came by and quickly snatched the 'reserved' card off of the glass surface.

"Can I bring you anysing, Mr. Yin-Sho", he asked with a thick French accent?

"No, I am meeting someone here", he snobbishly replied

The waiter nodded and went back inside to serve other customers. Mr. Yin-Sho was a regular at the café, especially for dealing business with higher class syndicate members. He thought that this place gave off a special aura.

Sho had been with the Golden Crane for 17 years. Now he was one of the highest members and practically ran the whole organization. The only thing that stood in his way was the Red Dragon and their struggle with their most notorious member; Vicious.

Today he was meeting with someone of a different nature. This man was legendary amongst every organized crime group all over the galaxy, also widely feared by them.

Quite suddenly, a man now sat across from Sho. He casually picked up the menu and glanced through it. He wore an amazing three-piece suit. It was midnight black with a white shirt and black tie. Sho could see that he had a silver pocket watch and the start of a leather gun holster. The man was about six feet tall with a smaller build, medium length teal hair, and eyes hidden behind silver diamond shaped shades.

He looked up at him.

"You're early, I would have ordered us some tea", said Yin-Sho

The man said nothing in return.

"Very well, down to business then. Your target is named Vicious, I'm sure you know of him. He stands in the way of the Golden Crane. Without him, we can swallow Red Dragon. We require you to kill him within 72 hours, starting at noon tomorrow. We will pay you 66 million upon deliverance of his head or other identifiable limb", he stirred his coffee, "We thought 66 would be an appropriate number to you", he smiled

The other man did not smile. Instead he looked up to him and finally spoke.

"A man once said '_If I must die, I will encounter darkness as a bride, and hug it in mine arms'. _By the time I finish, Vicious will beg for his own death, he will beg me for the pain to stop", he said in an eerie raspy voice

"Good, just make sure everything goes according to plan", he stood and put his shades back on, "It is an honor to work with you, Zeneous Rei"

"Call me Zen", he replied

Vicious of Red Dragon sat in his executive limo. The fan driven hover-craft floated silently and effortlessly over the streets of Mars. He cradled his detailed katana in his arms. It was his security blanket. Knowing he could wield such a powerful weapon kept him tranquil in these dangerous times.

His goal was of course, Red Dragon itself. The monstrous syndicate had lost all of its soldiers and all of its leaders. All that was left were the elders, and he could deal with them. Besides them were the low-life's still dedicated to their dead cause.

The sleek black limo came to a smooth stop in the middle of the street.

"Apologies, sir, there seems to be a traffic problem ahead. It shouldn't take long to clear up"

"Hmm", was Vicious's only response

"Sir, an officer is heading for the vehicle. He is with MCPD, I'll tell him who we are", said the driver as he lowered the window

"Hurry it up"

"Yes sir"

The officer approached the limo and peered in the window. The driver smiled, his vision impaired by the suns glare.

"We are Red Dragon, officer. Do you think you could give us a pathway through?"

The sun glinted off the 'officers' silver glasses, "Of course", replied a raspy voice

A massive nickel plated pistol was pressed to the drivers head right between his eyes. The driver saw writing on the barrel: **Widow .66 Caliber Automatic**, the last thing he would ever see.

The man's head then literally exploded as a shell went through his skull, through the car, and into the car parked next to the limo. The limo shifted violently against the shot as the massive boom echoed through the vehicle.

Vicious quickly dove out of the car as a second round was fired at him. The entire back seat erupted as the shot just missed his body.

The car behind them began to honk at Zen Rei as he climbed to the top of the limo to get a better view at Vicious. It kept honking and honking as Zen starred at the driver. One last honk was met by a shell blasted into the cars engine. The engine made a loud clunk, then the entire vehicle erupted in flame as it exploded.

Zen caught a glimpse of Vicious running for the nearest alley-way. He aimed for his back.

"Vicious, why are you running", asked Zen?

He slowly turned, "Anyone can shoot someone with a gun. It takes a real man to fight with a short range weapon. Think you could kill me with a blade?"

"Perhaps, but we'll never know, will we?"

Zen smiled, giving off the darkest aura ever possible by a human. Even Vicious, with all of his supremacy, felt a twinge of fear creep down his back.

Zen then fired his massive .66 Widow.

The TV on the ship boomed to life with 'Big Shots'. The man with the obviously fake accent began his usual corny greeting. Then the big breasted blond did her bouncing act for all the male Bounty Hunters to enjoy, followed by her devilishly squeaky voice.

Spike snored lightly on the couch as Jet and Faye idly watched TV. When they weren't at each others throats they were completely silent.

"Man, all of these bounties really stink", said Faye, "When do we get to nab us a big one for once?"

"When someone breaks the law, Faye, we can't just turn people in without them being a _criminal_", replied a cynical Jet

"You really are a grumpy jerk, Jet, you know that?"

"Yup"

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you a special report", rang the television

"Hey, what's this all about", asked Faye as she returned her attention to the flashing screen?

The reporter continued, "One of the last high ranking soldiers of the Red Dragon Syndicate is reported as being killed yesterday afternoon. Vicious, as seen here, was assassinated by an unknown gunman"

Spike sat up, "Turn it up", he demanded

"After further investigation, shells from a customized sixty-six caliber pistol were found at the scene of the crime. Besides Vicious, a civilian in the car behind them was also killed after his engine exploded due to a shot from the gunman. We will release more details as they come in. Now, back to… Big Shots", the reporter faded away into blackness as the program returned

Spike stood and quickly made his way to the docking bay. Faye followed him, biting at his heels.

"What are _you _up to Spike? Where do you think you are going?"

"Usually it is Jet who pummels me with annoying questions", he paused and looked at her, deeply falling into her green eyes, "I am going to see if he is truly dead. I just… I just need to know for myself. That's all"

"Spike…", Faye went silent

"I'll be back… wait for me", he smiled and entered the Swordfish

Faye left the hanger as the bay doors opened for him to leave. The ship made a loud whoosh as it exited the Bebop.

Spike found himself setting a course for Mars City. He could already see the red planet looming ahead of him. His home town, Julia, Vicious, all of which were associated with this little planet. Mars certainly had it in for him that was for sure.

The streets of Mars City were wet. The deep purple clouds overhead released streams of clear rain. The weather controllers were having a hell of a time. The rain mechanism was malfunctioning, releasing the winter rains way before they were scheduled. Now it was scheduled to rain for two weeks straight, possibly even some thunder storms.

The funeral was just finishing up. The large crowd retreated to their limos and sports cars. The minister gave a final prayer before leaving the grave to the diggers.

They began to disassemble the tent when Spike came out from his spot behind a dead tree. He walked up to the large grave stone. It was a deep gray Celtic cross with Vicious's name and date of death.

"So, here we are. You tried so hard to kill me. For so many years you hunted me and haunted my dreams, you haunted my ever waking moment. And now, _you _are the one who is dead. Ironic, isn't it", he looked upwards?

"Do you talk to yourself often", asked a smooth female voice?

He turned to face the voice, "Yeah, its alright as long as I don't answer", he smiled

He checked this mystery woman out: She was clad in a long black Chinese dress with big red flowers and golden birds; it was slit on the sides up to her hips. She wore black leather stockings and black leather gloves. Her skin was a soft white with pale red cheeks. She was Japanese and very beautiful. She was thin, tall with long legs, and small perfectly round breasts.

"Who… who are you", asked an awed Spike?

"My name is Lein, The Kiss. And I have a message for you, Mr. Spiegel", she handed him a small piece of white paper. On it was a dark red lip stick kiss.

Spike looked up at her, "The Kiss? …Oh shit"

A lightning fast kick swooshed over Spike's head as he ducked. A kick of his own swiped at Lein. To his surprise, she dodged and got into a Jeet Kun Do style of movement. He smiled and did the same.

"Are you a Bruce Lee fan", asked a nerdy Spike?

"Maybe", she smiled and attacked once more

Intense combat then ensued. This woman, whom Spike had never met before, was giving him a run for his money. Her skills with the self taught martial art were stunning. And he certainly didn't mind the flashes of skin with each high-kick. But suddenly he found himself too distracted. A kick to the stomach smashed into his body. Spike went flying back into the tree he was once standing under.

Spike made a moaning breathing sound as he slowly stood, "Wow, you're truly a master, Lein"

"Why thank you, Mr. Spiegel"

"You can call me Spike", he said as he drew his pistol

In a flash, Lein had two .22's drawn and aimed at Spike's head, "Alright, Spike, what do we do now? Talk it over, or see who fires first?"

Their bodies were entwined, their chests heaving, and their guns aimed at each others faces, "Well, the last thing we need is another hole in our heads. Could we call a truce and have a drink perhaps?"

She sexily smiled and let out a little laugh.

They both slowly holstered their weapons. Spike put his hands on his hips and watched her put her guns away. The leather stockings, as it turned out, were actually holsters; about twenty total. All of which housed a loaded .22.

"So, Lein The Kiss, you're quite famous in the Syndicates"

"Yes, I like to make myself known to all", she replied

"Vicious signed a contract with you", asked Spike?

"Yes; if he were to ever die before the takeover, I was to hunt you down and make sure that you died as well", she shrugged, "But he wasn't exactly my favorite person in the world… and the payment was a lot less than I like to work for"

He laughed, "Yeah, he had a lot more enemies than friends. But, that is what happens when all you do is betray, murder, and steal"

"And hurt the ones closest to you", she frowned

"Hmm"

Vicious kept rising and falling between the light and the dark. His vision was completely blurred and his head and mid-section hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. The words were there, but he just couldn't get them out.

What seemed like hours later, his eyes batted open, but it didn't do any good. His eyes were now blind folded. But he could feel that he was tied in a chair. It wasn't rope holding him down, but a type of wire. When he struggled it cut into his skin. He moaned at the cutting and the pain in his gut.

"You'd best not move, Vicious", said a haunting voice

Vicious remembered what happened. After he turned to face the gunner… he moved the katana to his chest as the round was fired. It shattered the blade but deflected most of the blast from it.

He gasped.

"You… you killed me", he thought a moment, "No one ever got that close…"

"You were lucky, Vicious. You should feel honored; you were the first to survive _me_"

"Your voice… who are you?"

"You know who I am, Vicious", replied the ghostly voice

"Lu-", he was interrupted

"I am called Zeneous Rei now", he laughed, "You hired me about a year ago without knowing who I _really _was. I've made numerous deals with numerous people. They had no clue"

"_You _are Zen", Vicious was beginning to load with fear?

Zen walked towards Vicious, "Yes, 'Zen' is the man who made you what you are today: a failing demon striving to hold on to a reality. You are trying so hard to be something, to be someone, and you failed. Hahaha, Vicious, did you really think that you could ever be as good as I am?"

"I… I don't know", he quietly replied

"Yes you do. And now the world thinks that you are dead. I intend to make that illusion a reality, after…"

"After what?"

"Spike is here, and I am going to kill him. Your death and his will add a certain poetic justice"

"The Kiss is going after him for me, we had a contract", said Vicious

"She'll fail; Lein is a weak, pitiful assassin. I'll kill them both", he insanely smiled to himself, "Oh, my dear Vicious… a man once said '_Heaven hath a hand in these events'_. I fought back against the old, 'The creation must destroy the creator', rule… with you. You failed in killing me all those years ago. You may have taken something from me, but now you will pay for it all with blood. More blood than you can possibly imagine"

Spike and Lein sat at that very same café. They both gave off the impression that they were relaxed. But both were on full alert and closely studying the other. Any wrong moves and there would be some nasty consequences.

He smiled and stretched then gave a little yawn. Lein just watched him.

"I used to come here a lot when I was with the Red Dragon", he said

"With Mao", she asked?

"Yeah… and Vicious, we worked together a lot. Back in the day we were lethal and untouchable. It's amazing what a little power, and bloody eye, will do to you"

"Indeed, I had a brother who 'used'. He died of an overdose"

Spike went serious, "A true assassin would have killed me by now. Not only am I alive, you are sharing family secrets with me. Who are you really", inquired a suspicious Spike?

She sighed and looked away, "I am Lein Chi-Si, last of the Chi-Si Clan. We were once a family of infamous assassins-for-hire. But, the truth of the matter is, assassins aren't needed anymore", she looked back at him, "Being a freelancer no longer pays. Now, you either belong to Syndicate's or you get crushed by them. It is a failing business"

"And with Vicious dead, and no one knowing of your contract, you are home free and out of the job", he smiled

"Not quite", she looked deep into his eyes

"Why not", he asked?

"Zeneous Rei"

Spike's eyes turned serious, as did his relaxed tone, "Zen is alive?"

"Oh yes, very much so. He was the one who killed Vicious. Zen is the last of the _true_ assassins out there. They say that he was once a hitman for the syndicates. That he was the most dangerous man alive. Even today he is feared on every planet with any sort of organized crime"

"Yeah, because he only kills other syndicate members"

"How did you know that?"

Spike leaned back in his chair. He starred at the darkening purple sky. The light mist in the air announced the coming nightly rain. He snatched an orange and began to peel it as it lightly thundered in the distance. He then leaned toward Lein.

"A year after I joined the syndicate Vicious and I were quite 'known'. We were the deadliest hitmen in the Red Dragon. Later, sometime in October, we were sent to hit two men making a deal at a dock in downtown Mars City", he tossed the peel away and split the orange, "It was a setup. When the lights clicked on we saw only one man in front of us; fancy suit, long teal colored hair, obviously not a syndicate man. What really gave him away though, were two things; his distinct diamond shaped shades, and his massive weapon. Vicious knew immediately who he was. Up until then, I had never seen Vicious afraid, I never even thought that _fear _was an emotion that he could feel. But I was wrong, he was deathly afraid of this man"

"I can understand why he was afraid, and why you were not. But what I do not understand is how you survived an encounter with Zen. He never leaves his targets alive", stated Lein

He chuckled, "Well, after a long exchange of gunfire I finally ran out of clips and guns. Zen rushed me and got me down on the ground. And I'll never forget what happened next"

"What?"

"He took out a wakizashi with a pure silver grip and a ruby stud. He looked down at me and smiled a kind of smile that no one would ever want to see in their lifetime. He slowly stabbed it into, and almost through, my left eye"

"Oh my"

"But before the tip could reach my brain a severely wounded Vicious stabbed _his _sword into Zen's right eye, but his went deep. It went deep into Zen's brain", he looked at her once more, "That is how we survived, we killed him"

"Zen isn't dead though. This is the man who Vicious 'killed' so long ago. And now he killed him"

"This isn't a revenge thing. Zen is not honorable. Someone must have hired him"

"And how exactly would that help the situation?"

"Well, none, but Zen isn't any threat to either of us. He has no reason to come after us, and I know for a fact no one was after me besides Vicious. So no worries"

"And what happens if you are wrong, Spike", she asked?

"Then I guess he'll find me and we'll have it out… one last time"

Spike sat on a bench under a plastic cover. The rain was steadily falling on the streets now. He wrapped his trench coat closer as gusts of wind whipped through the city.

In front of his was a little park. It had swings, a slide, and a merry-go-round. It was cute and he just kept watching the swings rock back and forth in the wind. It made him remember his child hood and how he had played in that very same park, what seemed like ages ago.

He had parted ways with Lein. She really was an amazing woman, the last of her clan. That also made Spike remember…

His thoughts were interrupted by a figure walking in the park. The man's black suit was covered by an ankle length black priest coat. The rain barely seemed to touch him at all. The man's gaze, though hidden through sunglasses, never left Spike. He thinly smiled and pushed the merry-go-round once.

Spike stood and prepared for the rain as he walked towards the man. He knew who this man was and knew what was in store.

"Mr. Spiegel, it's been a long, long time", said Zen

"We thought you were dead", Spike coldly responded

He chuckled, "It is very difficult to kill me, Mr. Spiegel. I'm like the skeleton in your closet that never goes away"

"Vicious?"

"What about him?"

"You killed him", Spike frowned

"Yes, oh, you aren't pleased? I would have thought Vicious's death would have been quite a treat for you. Funny isn't it, how you could hate someone so much, but when they are gone you can't believe it?"

"It is difficult to comprehend", he agreed

Zen opened his jacket exposing his massive .66, "My business is never over. I wasn't paid to kill you too, but I thought it would be an extra bonus. And of course, I will enjoy it immensely", he slid his hand over his belt and to the butt of his gun

Spike sighed and whispered, "More death…"

Zen used a cross-draw, Spike an x-draw. They stood for a moment, starring at one another. Spike was aiming his pistols right at Zen's head while Zen held his gun at his side. A slow, thin smile crossed his face.

Spike stopped hesitating and let his left index finger slowly slide the trigger inward. A shot sounded and echoed. The round sailed towards Zen. But when the bullet was about 4 feet away from its target, it somehow went flying _around _him.

He insanely smiled, "It's never that easy, Spike. When Vicious killed me I was welcomed where I went"

"Where did you go?"

He aimed, "To Hell, Spike!"

He dove as a massive 'boom' fired from the long barrel of the pistol. The bench shattered behind him. He landed behind a tree and quickly whipped out from behind it. He aimed at Zen and let several rounds from each pistol go. All the rounds sailed, and then faltered, zigzagging away from their target. Zen smiled and fired at the tree. The round dug deep into it, cracking what it didn't shatter. The tree groaned and slowly fell down.

Spike ran out from the tree before it fell on him. He quickly got to his feet and aimed at Zen, but found that Zen was already aiming at him.

"Die", hissed Zen

Another shot rang in the air. Zen's shades shattered off of his face. He didn't even wince, but looked towards the gunner.

"Lein The Kiss, well well, maybe you are an assassin after all", he smiled

"Fuck you", she responded

Zen looked back at Spike. Spike looked back into his one natural silver eye, then into his cybernetic ruby red one. Zen squeezed the trigger. But rather than a massive boom, there was a taunting 'click'. He growled and ran back into the park, disappearing amongst the numerous trees.

Lein holstered her two pistols and made her way towards Spike.

"So, Zen _isn't _after you? It looks like that plan changed, Spike"

"Look, the one woman in my life right now nags, bitches, and bugs me enough. Do _not _make it two", he grabbed her and deeply kissed her

Their tongues twined as their arms and hands searched their bodies. Their mouths were soft and wet, their bodies aroused and wanting. The warmth between them quickly grew as the rain began to fall harder and thicker down on the city.

Cowboy Bebop

Jet looked out from the highest building in Mars City. He did a lot of investigations with the ISSP there, so the city was no stranger to him.

He lit a cigarette and puffed lightly. The tower was closed today, but his connections helped to convince it to open for him and a guest. He had worked with this man only once. They did not know each others name nor what they did. All Jet knew about him was that he knew _everything._

The elevator behind him announced an arrival. The doors slid open, letting the single passenger exit.

Jet smiled without turning.

"I see the Devil has returned to the city", said the man

"What makes you say that", asked Jet?

"Lucifer has come back"

Jet was caught off guard, "Lucifer, _the _Lucifer? The infamous hitman?"

"The very same. He has arisen with the new alias of Zeneous Rei"

"What is going to happen?"

"He will use any excuse to wreak revenge on his previous killers. Lucifer never failed in killing his targets. But, years ago, two got away after killing _him_"

Jet faced the man, "If they killed him… how is he alive now?"

"Many theories exist. The most popular of them is…", he stepped into the light, "That he made a deal in Hell"

Jet's eyes widened, "You aren't him!"

"No, my name is Lucifer", he smiled that horrid smile, "A man once said '_All that lives must die, passing through nature to eternity'. _I was not destined to die then, Mr. Black", he drew his pistol and aimed at Jet, "Are you ready to pass into eternity?"

Spike awoke from a terrible dream. His past still haunted him in his sleep. Even after a relaxing evening, he always saw the faces of his victims… always. He also saw Julia falling at the hand of Vicious. To that day he still did not know what really happened to her.

But right now the pain of Julia seemed lessened to him. He saw Lein in a whole new light. Her skin, her lips, all of it was so soft in the fire light. They shared something that only he had experienced with Julia. Though it scared him, it also intrigued him. For Spike was falling in love.

Lein was up and about. She was dressed in black short pajamas and practicing her JKD. High kicks and rapid punches made little whooshes. She was so sexy.

"Hey, nice back-kick", Spike said as he sat up in bed

She stopped and smiled, "Thank you"

"Sleep well?"

"You know I did", she winked

Lein walked over and sat next to Spike on the thick white bed. It was very soft and had a golden glow from the dieing fire. She leaned over and kissed him, wrapping her smooth pale arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her small waist as he kissed back.

"What do you have to eat around here, I'm starving?"

She laughed, "Well, I could make you something"

"Good in bed, beautiful, _and _she can cook. You certainly fit mothers bill", he laughed as he was hit by a pillow

Spike got up, dressed only in his orange striped boxers. He stretched and groaned at the popping of bones. As soon as he made his way to the door his comm. rang. He sighed, sat back down, and clicked 'answer'.

"I'm hungry and tired, what is it?"

There wasn't a picture, "Spike… can you hear me?"

"Jet, what's wrong?"

"I've been caught, don't come after me", he bellowed!

A new voice came over the radio, "Hello Mr. Spiegel, miss me?"

Spike went serious, "Zen, you son of a bitch, what have you done to him?"

"Nothing yet Spike, we're waiting for you and your lovely lady. Tell me, how was she, still a good ride, still nice and limber?"

Anger filled him, "You sick fuck, I'm tired of playing with you!"

"But I am liking this game. I can see why Vicious enjoyed playing with you for so long", he laughed, "You and Lein will meet me at _the spot _in an hour. If you do not show up, I will kill Mr. Black. Oh, and before I go, ask Lein about Lucifer"

"Fuck you"

The comm. went dead. Spike threw the device into the wall, it shattered into several pieces. Lein entered the room and starred at him.

"Who is Lucifer, Lein", he asked?

A look of pure sadness came across her face as she looked away, "He was a man I met a long time ago"

He stood and walked over to her, "That isn't all of it. What does Lucifer have to do with Zen", he waited, "Answer me!"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Lucifer was Zen before Vicious killed him. And he was the first man I ever loved"

He went silent

"Lucifer was 24 when I met him. He came to our house to eat with my father. It was him and another boy also about my age"

"Vicious"

"Yes, it was him. Lucifer was Vicious's trainer. He made Vicious like Vicious made you. When Vicious felt like he no longer needed Lucifer, he killed him"

"How did Lucifer die?"

"Vicious pushed him off of Iron Tower after completing a hit. It was their last job together"

"So then Lucifer changes his appearance and his name. Then Vicious killed him again when he ambushed us at the docks. But he also survived that and got a replacement eye", Spike picked up his jacket and scanned for a smoke

"You cannot kill this man, Spike, no one can", she looked into his eyes

"You were in love with Lucifer?"

"Two years after we met I… offered myself to him. After we made love he tried to kill me. He slashed up my spine with the same sword that took your eye"

Spike lit a cigarette, "And that is why he tried to kill you as well. You also got away from him. All of this is a tangled web of revenge and death", he exhaled

"What will we do?"

"The only thing we can do", he picked up his clothes, "We kill him"

Jet was not a happy man. He was chained to some railing on top of Iron Tower, the tallest building in the city. Across from him was none other than Vicious of Red Dragon, alive and kicking. Though, he did look like shit. He had obviously been tortured, beaten, and starved. Jet feared what was in store for him.

Zen walked towards them, his massive pistol in hand. He stepped between them and glanced from one to the other, then smiled.

"If I must die, I will encounter darkness as a bride, and hug it in mine arms", whispered Zen

"You're dieing, aren't you", inquired Vicious?

"No Vicious, I am already dead", replied Zen

"Why, Lucifer, why all of this", asked Jet?

He faced him, "Because those who suffer so deserve to be released. Vicious: he never truly lived, he lost his one true love in an instant, and he could never be what he wants to be. Spike: He is a coward and lives in the past, afraid of himself, afraid of love, afraid that he is a cursed man. Both of these men deserve to die, for they failed in doing me and themselves the ultimate favor"

"Favor, what favor?"

A tear streamed down Zen's cheek as he looked away, "Killing me", he turned to the stairs as Spike came into view, "I cannot be helped… and I cannot stop", he put his new shades back on, the same silver diamond shaped lenses

Spike was followed by Lein. They stood side by side, both facing Zen. Each had a score to settle now, each had revenge in their hearts, and each were tied in this web of deceit.

Vicious looked to Spike. His life long wound was standing in plain view. Despite being where he was, the situation he was in, and the condition of his body, he could feel the urge to run over and slay his old advisory.

"Let Jet go, Zen. He has nothing to do with this", ordered Spike

"Agreed", He aimed at Jet and fired. The chains shattered, freeing Jets chains, "You are free to go Mr. Black"

Jet stood, "I'll get help Spike", he ran to the stairs and away

"Well, here we all, all of us reunited for one last show-down. One last blood bath", He smiled

"You're going to die today Lucifer, that I promise"

"I'd like to see that. For I have been 'killed' numerous times by all of you. And yet, no one has actually been successful", he lightly tapped his belt as he raised his massive gun

"Lein", whispered Spike, "There is something built into his belt. That is the second time I've seen him touch it"

"What do you think it is?"

"Not sure… I'll try to get close enough"

"Well, children", he smiled wide, "Time to die!"

Zen fired. Spike and Lein dove and rolled back to their feet. Both pulled out pistols and fired on him. The bullets were right on target, but all four sets swerved out of the way of their target. Zen fixed his target and fired again. Spike's coat now had a massive hole in it as he cart wheeled and continued to fire.

Lein tossed her two empty guns, pulling out two more and continued her onslaught of fire.

Zen aimed for her and fired again. The enormous boom filled the air as she barely avoided the shell. Steel behind her screeched and shattered, the warmed shards of shrapnel went flying into her back.

She screamed and fell to her knees from the numerous wounds on her back. He aimed down at her and smiled.

"No", screamed Spike as he swiftly kicked the gun away from Zen's grasp!

Zen grabbed his leg and tossed him into the nearest wall. Then he was on him in an instant. Zen was a master of Tai Chi and went all out on Spike's poor body. Awesome kicks, punches, knife hands, and back hands were unleashed faster than he could see.

Despite this horrid attack, Spike somehow grabbed Zen's belt and tore the buckle off. He stopped and looked down at the sparking circuits.

Spike coughed up blood, "A shielding device?"

"Correct, Mr. Spiegel, not that it will do you any good now", he wrapped his hands around Spike's throat and began to squeeze down hard

Lein slowly got to her feet and focused on Spike being crushed against the wall by Zen. She frowned and aimed at his back.

"No honor"

She fired two shots. Zen then dropped Spike and faced her. Two more went into his chest. Trails of blood went down the front of his suit, staining the white silk shirt. Two more shots, then another two rang from her weapons.

He smiled madly and went over to his gun. He slowly picked it up as two more rounds went into his body. He faced her and slowly walked over to her as she tossed the guns and took out two more.

"I can't die, Lein", he aimed at her head, "But I know you can"

Lein fired two shots into his head. A look of utter shock streamed across his face as Spike ran into his side and kept running, running toward the edge of the tower. The impact of the ramming made Zen lose grip of his pistol. Once again it clanged on to the ground under Spike's feet as he kept carrying him onwards.

"Go to Hell", Spike whispered has he pushed Zen off the edge

Zen did fall. Though Spike was a little delirious, he could have sworn he saw Zen smiling, all the way down.

Faye and Jet arrived in their space craft. Both of them landed on the tower. Jet grabbed Spike as he collapsed into his arms. Faye gave Lein a hand into her ship so they could be taken to a hospital.

Before Spike was loaded into Jet's ship, he looked to where Vicious was chained. He was no longer there; only the chains with an open lock remained, tinkling in the wind. He smiled to himself.

Spike sat at the café with Lein. Her top was now replaced by medical wrapping for her wounded back. They sipped their tea, both not saying a word.

He knew what she was thinking. And he miserably agreed with her. Staying together would never work. Their pasts would haunt them. They both knew that was no way to live.

"We are all haunted by our past", spoke Spike, "You can still make a new life for yourself, Lein"

"I just wish it could have been with you, Spike"

"I still have a debt to pay off for my past. You are the most wonderful person I have ever known. You deserve to move on"

She leaned forward and kissed him, "I know"

Lein stood and looked into his eyes, "Goodbye Spike Spiegel"

"Goodbye, Lein The Kiss", they smiled

Jet walked over as she walked away, "Well Spike, it was for the best man"

He stood, "I don't know"

"You don't", asked a surprised Jet?

"Yeah, for once in my life", he watched her, "I'm not sure about it"

A construction crew busied themselves with the tower repairs. It was another miserable day. Thunder sounded in the distance as large drops of rain fell from the sky.

"Come on guys, lets get inside, time for lunch", announced a worker

A younger worker working on the damaged wall made his way to the group. He stepped on something. He looked down and saw the massive .66 pistol.

"Wow, now _that_ is a find", he said as he bent down to pick it up

"Excuse me, Cowboy", said a haunting voice from behind him, "I believe that belongs to me"

**SEE YOU LATER, SPACE COWBOY…**


End file.
